objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cloudy176
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the BFDI/II(2) Hurt or Heal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 15:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thefreesmarter bfdia SnowflakeBubbles will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! :I am Cloudy the Conqueror. You know the rules, and so do I. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cloud So, a user named Undhee has been editing another user's user page without their permissions, and when I revert it, they will just give an excuse. So, uh, I don't know, please do something about that, if not, this edit war will probably go on for a while. And, uh, I'm too lazy to go there and leave a message to you at that wiki, so thanks. Greetings. I'm Young Little Unicorn, Phuocphuc46 has told me all about you, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:33, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there! (When I was reading your message, I thought Undhee was editing others' user pages right now, but the BFDI Wiki contributions didn't show it, making me confused. In addition, Undhee has recently edited somebody else's user pages in this wiki, adding even more to the confusion about why PP46 messaged me instead of dealing it by himself. Turns out the message at the top of the section was written in April of this year.) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I Am Very Sorry. *Cries* Undhee (talk) 07:03, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :I forgive you. (Although I'm not sure "forgive" is the right word to use in this situation.) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:12, June 13, 2016 (UTC) You will be reported You will be reported. Because I can. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:43, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank You BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Thank you for saving the OSC from Vandalism Is Fun. :We're not safe yet. Vandalism Is Fun isn't blocked yet, and the admins aren't active yet. Stay tight, this will be a long battle. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears that the vandalism has been stopped. For now... -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:18, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Guess what I did! I VANDALIZED A VANDAL'S USERPAGE!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I usually don't vandalize a vandal's userpage. Instead, I vandalize my user page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) BFDI Wiki Excuse me, I’m not a sockpuppet of ILR. Please change this.--27 is the best number (talk) 15:49, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :I should say, please unblock me.--27 is the best number (talk) 15:54, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, please unblock IloveRumania. I think the ban is long enough, though the user is globally blocked.--27 is the best number (talk) 17:00, December 6, 2017 (UTC) About my block on BFDI Wiki Can you please unblock me, or at least, reduce the ban? I think this ban is long enough. 15:55, December 21, 2017 (UTC)